One Chosen
by ALivingDream
Summary: It was war - and Alex Learns many things from many sources


I took a hiatus, hid and decided to re-watch totally spies all over again from episode 1 to the final.  
And in the middle of watching an episode, this popped into my head and would not go away... XS  
So I just sat down and started writing and here we are….with slight help from Cresenta's Lark :)  
(she chose the guy for Alex, because I couldn't and also chose who was evil)  
I do not own totally spies or any of these characters. Nope. Not one.

This took me about three months or so to write, simply because I lost track of it for a while, then got bored of it...yeah :)

_One Chosen_

Alex's POV  
Three months.  
Clover and I have been fighting for exactly three months now, never stopping, never pausing unless were on missions and in school.  
Even then. Its war  
over one guy  
Him.  
Dean.  
Now before, while we all had a crush on him at first, it dwindled down and we found interest in other guys, but February 14, Valentine's day is when the war between Clover and I started, all out of common goodness.

_Flashback to Valentine's Day (End of Alex's POV)  
_"Hey girls" Dean greeted the three super spies after a landing from being W.O.O.H.P.E.D Clover and Alex glared a little at him while trying to straighten their bodies out while Sam gave him a small yet happy smile while returning the greeting, causing Clover to glare at her as well, which Sam ignored.

"Hello ladies" Jerry greeted in a cheery voice, also ignoring the glares from the two girls.  
"Jer, there better not be a mission on Valentine's day" Clover stated with a frown.  
"Oh no; Dean, G.L.A.D.S. and I just wanted to with you a happy Valentine's Day and present you with your gifts. G.L.A.D.S. if you will" jerry indicated to the machine and robotic arms came out with three wrapped gifts in Blue, Pink and Green, all from Jerry. To Alex (Blue) she was given a blue compact purse complete with a black leather woman's wallet and a membership to an elite gym in Beverly Hills'. To Clover (Pink), she was given a new pair of soft knee length leather boots and a pink cashmere barrette, which she completely drooled over. Finally, to Sam (green) hers was a book of collected famous poems and a small jeweled charmed bracelet. After they all drooled over their gifts and went up to Jerry and gave him a hug in thanks, and while Clover and Alex informed that they didn't have their gifts for him on them, Sam produced a small gift for him, which he thanked her for.  
Dean stepped up and gave the girls each a small gift. To Clover he gave her a rose shaped diamond necklace, to Alex he gave her a silver bracelet with three tiny pearls dangling off of it and to Sam he gave her a simple but elegant pair of tear shaped emerald dangling earrings. Clover and Alex started thanking him with hearts in their eyes and hugging him while Sam gave him a very lovely smile and thanked him for the gift. The two smiled at each other for longer than a minute, which caused Clover to start glaring at her.

"Well that's all girls"  
"No mission?" Alex confirmed  
"No mission" Jerry replied smiling

The cheering from the girls could be heard outside of the office.

"That's awesome!" Sam cheered  
"Totally cool of you Jer!" Clover sated with a smirk like grin  
"It's totally nice of you Jerry" Alex smiled  
"not problem ladies Jerry looked down on his screen 'Oh"  
"What" the three girls and Dean coursed  
"Well, It seems Tim Scam escaped again"  
A pause went around the room before an explosion

"WHAT?!" Clover screamed while Dean and Alex groaned in frustration. But Sam…

…Sam was oddly silent (*AN – There you Go)

"How could he get out? You told us last time that it would take a miracle for him to get out!" Clover raged at Jerry while everyone else but Sam nodded their heads in agreement at Jerry, who had the grace to look embarrassed.

"So sorry ladies, but- as I told you, no missions, I will have other agents on the job"

"… That makes it better" Clover muttered and everyone laughed at the commit

"Well Tata ladies" jerry said with a smile on his face. Dean gave all three spies another hug, first clover that still had hearts in her eyes, then Sam who just smiled at him which he returned, and finally Alex – who developed hearts in her eyes when the hug lasted longer than both of the other girl's hugs.

Alex and Sam waved goodbye as Clover had her hands on her hips with fire burning all around her as they were WHOOPED away.

"Keep your Hands off _my _guy"

"What _guy _this time Clover?" Sam sighed as she looked in the fridge for something to drink.

"Dean" Clover stated hotly, and Sam coughed out loud, choking on her drink, Alex immediately rushed to help her while Clover just continued Glaring at the two girls.

"Dean?! Since when is Dean _your guy?!"_ Sam asked in a choking voice, trying to keep in her laughter

"Since forever, the necklace just proves how much he wants to be with _me!"_

"He gave us all gifts you dimwit" Sam muttered and returned Clover Glare. Alex stayed silent through the whole ordeal between Sam and Clover, as usual. Every time Sam and Clover got onto each other's nerves, Alex stayed silent so neither could accuse her of taking a side.

"Well, mine was better looking, and I called dibs!"

Until now.

"Wait! When did you call dibs, we all saw him at the same time!" Alex Stated in both shock and annoyance.

"Since thirty seconds after meeting him! Duh!" Clover stated in a 'this is totally obvious' voice. Making both Sam and Alex frown at her.

"And _all _the guys you've dated since then...?" Sam asked in a dull, questioning voice.

"Just phases until Dean was ready to admit that I was the one for him and be ready to be with me"

"...I see" Sam replied in a slightly sarcastic

"..." Alex stayed quiet – her rage boiling to a point where if she said or did anything...it would result in Jail for her.

"So, Dean is your true love and no other guy you dated matter - even though you declared that they were your true love?"

"Right - we just established that"

"..."

"..." Was the response to the two girls

"What?" Clover asked, unamused by their silence

"You. Clover. Are. A. Slut." Alex finally stated and watched in satisfaction as Clover's mouth dropped open and Sam started to silently applaud to my statement.

"What did you call me?!" Clover stated outraged

"I believe I called you a slut" Alex stated in a sing song voice - now enjoying herself.

"You...you, _Bitch" _Clover screamed at Alex and lunged.

-*- present time - Alex's POV

That was the last time we said two words to each other - Sam had to physically separate us, and after a screaming match consisting of me calling her a slut and why (listing all the guys she dated last month alone and her calling me a desperate loser (that ended in her getting a black eye), we simply stopped speaking to each other and Sam was playing peaceful island - not taking any sides.

I sighed, and decided to see if Sam wanted to go see a movie tonight.

As I walked towards her room I thought I heard voices - I assumed she was on the phone until I heard a response, a deep male voice...

I slowly snuck up to the door and as quietly as I could - open it and then my mouth dropped open.

Samantha Simpson, aliet W.H.O.O.P. Agent was -quite enthusiastic - making out with Tim Scam - W.H.O.O.P's #1 enemy.

"What the hell?!" I screamed as I burst the door open fully, not really caring that I inuretped them.

"Alex" Sam yelled shock as she broke away from Scam who just sighed in annoyance - glared at me, turned and jumped out the window - saying goodbye to Sam as he went.

She turned back to me and noticed the combined look of anger and confusion on my face.

"I can explain?" Was all she said

"Please do"

"It started off normally" she began while sitting on her bed - I followed to sit next to her.

"How?"

"He would be his usual starkerish self to me"

"Yeah..."

"And then - he told me something, that I didn't believe until I both hacked Jerry's personal file, and broke into the paper copies at W.H.O.O.P ..." She trailed off...

"What Sam?"

She looked down for a second and then looked up at me with determination

"He was framed for his crime...by Jerry himself"

"What?!" I yelled - jumping up and pacing while Sam tried to calm me down, that itself took her a few minutes.

Then it took two cups of coffee and another 5 for me to wrap my head around the truth about Scam, Jerry, and W.H.O.O.P.

"So, wait - he was innocent the whole time?"

"Oh - no, just framed for the reason he was fired - everything else he's guilty for"

"..and you're in a relationship with him."

"Yes"

"For how long..?"

"About a year - the day I found out"

"Oh - and your okay with him being evil"

"Strangely, yes"

"How?"

"Well...I don't really know - the day he stormed in - beyond angry I was worried, then he started ranting about it, I admit I didn't believe him until I hacked, but what I felt the most from him though, was the hurt that Jerry would betray him like that...I felt moved in a way - especially the relief he felt when I told him I believed him - It's weird, I can't really explain it" she stated.

"..why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did Jerry and W.H.O.O.P. Frame Scam?"

"Oh, well you're not going to like this..."

"I get that - what is the reason?"

"Jerry and the other higher ups noticed him and some of his co-workers were gaining a lot of attention from others with their work - and knew it would only be a matter of time before the movement was made for Tim and his friends to replace him - so they solved their problems"

"By framing them..."

"Yeah..."

"What happened to them?"

"He didn't go into details but told me that a few left the country, some found other work, and one...he committed suicide, apparently his wife left him and took his kids the same day - he fell deep."

"...that's horrible"

"Yeah, don't tell him I told you, but he was really upset when he was telling me this."

"But he's the only one who turned evil"

"He was always evil - but not the only one - one wasn't caught"

"Who..? Do I know them?"

"Yeah, Alex, you know him"

I suddenly felt dread for some reason, like I wouldn't take the answer well.

"Who, Sam"

"Me." A voice answered for Sam and we both turned to the window to see both Scam and the man who answered - I started shaking at the sight of him, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dream - but I wasn't. It was him.

Dean.

Everything started to go fuzzy after that and the last thing I saw was Sam looking over me, probably calling my name but I heard nothing and I blacked out

.*.*.*.

"Well that went well" Tim Scam stated while the three still conscious people looked at the girl who fainted. Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at Tim's sarcasm.

.*.*.*.

I groaned at I opened my eyes, seeing a white cloth over my eyes, I lifted up to remove it from my face when somebody beat me to it

Gently pulling the cloth off my face Dean looked down at me - a look of relief on his face

"What the hell?" Was all I mumbled

"Welcome back Alex" was his reply "are you here to stay?"

"I'm not sure, it all depends on what you guys tell me next"

"...well, we'll take what we can get"

"...so?"

"Well, Dean is evil." Sam started

"Got that"

"And he's helping us extract revenge on Jerry and W.H.O.O.P."

"Okay"

"And this might end in Jerry dead as most of the higher ups of W.H.O.O.P."

"Understood"

"You are taking this way too well Alex" Dean stated while looking at me funny.

"I think I'm still in shock" I dutifully replied.

"Got it" Sam and Dean replied while Scam just looked amused.

"So, Garven" Tim started. "Are you prepared to see all the horrible things we do in the middle of the night"

"No. And I won't anyways"

"...huh?" Sam questioned out of confusion

"I won't see all the horrible stuff you do. While I'm angry at Jerry, I can't wish him dead..."

"I see..." Was Dean's reply

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be Alex" he started while sitting down in front of me "don't apologize for being you"

"Okay" I smiled.

It has been three weeks since I found out about Sam, Tim and Dean, and since then, I haven't seen Dean or Tim because we've been getting mission after mission - it schemes that every criminal in the world is committing crimes

As for Clover and I - we're still not talking to each other, something that I'm not overly worried about - she declares to Sam (when I'm in the room) that Dean will be hers (I just roll my eyes now and leave the room)

As for Sam and I - it's like a veil over our friendship has been lifted, and now they are is no secrets between us.

She doesn't tell me what's happening in the infamous plot to take down W.H.O.O.P. - which I'm grateful for.

Then...it happens.

One was chosen.

And WHOOP fell.

"Ahhhhhhhhhrgggg" Sam, Clover and I screamed as we landed on top of each other in Jerry's office.

"Hello ladies"

"What do you want Jerry" Clover grumbled as she rearranged herself in a normal matter.

"Well ladies, I didn't actually summon you today."

"Then...who did?" I asked

"I did ladies" came a deep voice from behind - we turned to see Dean standing there in all his glory.

"Oh Deaney! What did you want?" Clover gushed while jumping up to greet him. She wrapped her arms around one of his shoulders and pressed her upper body into it - staring up at him with an 'adorable' look on her face. Dean for his part just ignored her while looking around the office - his eyes lingering at me for a moment before moving on to Sam and gave her an almost unnoticeable nod to her and I knew that something was going to happen tonight.

"Well Clover, I called you here to settle something. Sam told me that you and Alex here were arguing over who gets me, and I'm here to settle things"

I looked at Sam - giving her a deep betrayed look which she responded with a shake of her head - silently telling me that wasn't the truth.

"Oh...are you finally going to tell Garven that you don't like her and come to Mio" Clover said in a sickly sweet voice while batting her eyes up at him like an idiot

"Actually, Clover, I'm not. I'm here to tell you that your obsession over me is beyond creepy" he started as he got her to let go and then walked towards me, ignoring Clovers screech of rage, he walked around to the front of the couch, where he then pulled me up, never letting go of my hand.

"And I'm here to tell Alex, that I'm happy for her feelings and that I...Am in love with her." He stated calmly before wrapping his arms around me and pulling into a deep kiss. I groaned and wrapped my arms around him, returning the kiss.

At this point I wouldn't care if the world came to an end - as long as Dean kept kissing me like that, to me? Everything will be alright.

"Heeeeeh well...I guess two people get a happy ending...along with Samantha and I" a voice said from behind and I reluctantly broke away from Dean to see Tim scam wander further into Jerry's office towards Sam - and helped her stand and then gave her a proper lovers greeting.

"Tim Scam! How did you get in here?! And what are you doing Sam?!" Jerry yelled - jumping up from his chair and standing in a fighting position - Clover copying his position from where she was formaily standing in Shock.

Tim and Sam broke away from each other and glared at Jerry - letting go of each other the stood side by side - Dean joined them while I stood to the side, silently watching the whole ordeal.

"Well, Lewis" Tim started "I got in here through Dean, but waiting because Dean wanted to talk to Alex"

"Wha-? Dean, how could you?!" Jerry responded - outraged

"How could I not? You never suspected me to do anything? Even back then..."

**"**Back then?"

"Yes. The day you and the council framed Tim, John, Jonas, Michal, Thomas, and Leo"

"What? You were a part of it?!"

"Yes, you just never suspected me to be a part of it because I was a fresh new intern" was all the Dean said.

"...why, Dean - you were young - you had potential"

"Because, Tim and the rest knew I had potential then just being a small scale worker that you we're going to assign me as, they took me under their wings and taught me things that you would never going to"

"I would have!"

"Just like you promised Tim?"

"That's different..."

"How?"

"It just is! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"That's your fault - not mine and before you even think of calling security - we had every security feature disabled in the building...including your precious G.L.A.D.I.S."

"Sam!" Clover screamed before Jerry and Dean could continue their argument. We turned to her and saw her face flushed in Red because of anger.

"Yes Clover" Sam replied in a dull tone

"What are you doing standing with Tim, and kissing him!" She screamed with a disgusted look on her face when she said 'kissing'

"I am standing with my _lover _Clover, that's what I'm doing"

"WHAT?! Your LOVER?!"

"Yes Clover, her lover" I reply gleefully - still a bit happy about the kiss.

"You knew?!" Both Jerry and Clover screamed at the same time.

"Yep"

"Why would you not tell me Alex?" Jerry said in a 'disappointed voice'

"Really? I trust Sam more then I trust you, I believe hers and Tim's love. And...I...Love Dean" I wispier the last bit and flushed at Dean's gobsmakd look that he gave me.

"You...love me?" He questioned and then started smiling at my nod. He walked over and pulled me into another deep, soul searching kiss. Before I could even respond though he pulled back, but did pull me over to stand with Tim and Sam. And together we stood before Jerry who was trying his dimmest to keep his strong face but I could see that he was panicking and trying not lose it.

"This must end - Tim, you will go back to jail and Dean, Sam and Alex - I will have you three fired. Clover - you of course will receive a promotion for not betraying whoop." Jerry stated and while Clover beamed - the rest of us glared at him harder.

"No Jerry. That's not what's going to happen" Tim stated.

"What's going to happen is that you're going to announce to every member of whoop that you pardon every crime I have ever committed, your then going to -effectively immediately- retire and have Dean here take over." He finished.

"Or what?" Jerry challenged - vicious smirk graced Tim's face as he pulled a gun out of his trench coat.

"Or I kill you." He replied simply as he leveled the gun at Jerry.

"Like hell you are!" Clover screamed while going after Tim to stop him - but before she even could - I did a high kick to her head - causing her to fly back and hit the far wall; she was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

"I have been waiting _months _to do that!" I yelled out happily and then turned back to Dean's side and cuddled into him.

The four others in the room blinked at me before Tim refocused on Jerry.

"Well Lewis" Tim started

"What's it goanna be?" Dean finished

Jerry looked at the four of us, gulped silently before sitting back down in his chair and turning on the announcement screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen of W.H.O.O.P...I have several announcements to make involving whoop. The first is about Tim Scam..."

Three months later

"Ahh!" Sam and I screamed as we landed on the red couch after being W.H.O.O.P.E.D.

"Geeze Dean - a little softer could have been nice." Sam muttered and I got up to greet Dean as a proper girlfriend should.

"Hello Alex, Sam" he greeted when he pulled away from me - he turned and went to sit down in his chair while I just leaned against his desk. Sam was annoyed but that quickly ended as Tim came up from behind and pulled her into a hug.

"So what with the whooping?" I questioned

"Mission" Dean responded simply

"Really? This is our first one since your takeover..." Sam said - surprised.

"Yes - because since then - all we've had is petty criminals and low level villains. This time - it's the L.A.M.O.S."

"Really? Their still lurking about?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes - but their weak without Tim - so this will be easy" Dean replied while pressing a button. Gadgets popped out, the task no longer being G.L.A.D.I.S. task since she was disassembled nearly the second Dean was officially in charge.

"Their are your gadgets" he stated while pushing another button and the wall behind him opened up "and here is your jet - good luck you two" he stated

"Thank you" I replied while giving Dean a kiss - Sam doing the same for Tim.

"Well Sam" I started while looking back

"Yes Alex" she replied

"Let's go!" And with that - I ran to the jet - her laughter following me.

End.

Yay!

This took me MONTHS to write! I'm so glad I competed it!

So - it got to go to anime north this weekend...and Kathy Griffin was there - but I didn't get a chance to meet her -cry- ah well..I tried :)

I hoped you enjoyed this as Much as I had writing it :)


End file.
